Siren on Ice
by DeltaEnlightenment
Summary: Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, is the savior of them all. But there is another side to him most of the demigods have never even seen. Seriously, how many people expect Percy Jackson, of all people, to be a figure skater?
1. Chapter 1

He'd taken first in regionals. Percy couldn't stop grinning as his mother snapped pictures of him on the podium with his gold medal. His coach was so proud of him. He was going to the east coast regionals and if he placed he'd go to the youngest divisions for nationals. At ten going on eleven, he could make the junior league next year on an international level. Ice skating was his life. At that moment he had been on the straight and narrow to becoming one of the best in the country, and maybe even the world.

The month of august, before Percy was to enter sixth grade at Yancy Academy, he spent in Europe. More specifically, he spent it in St. Petersburg Russia, at an ice skating camp run by Yakov Feltsman, one of the world's greatest ice skating coaches. Percy had been hand selected to go, and his mother and current coach, the one who was moving to Italy and would be quitting in the near future, had to for him onto the plane to convince him to go. Flying was a deathly fear of his, and things always seemed to be rough when he was on a plane. He'd never flown when there hadn't been a thunderstorm. He always kept the ultimate goal in mind so he got on anyways. ISU junior league for that next year. He was going to make it happen no matter what the cost was, even if it meant flying in a metal death trap that could very well kill him. Percy wanted to succeed and he was good at figure skating. Why not play to his strengths. School clearly was not the answer.

Percy found out he was chosen in May and then he spent as much time as he could leading up to the trip learning Russian. Most of it was studying in between practice and newspaper runs in the buildings on his block. His rent, flight and whatever else he needed was being provided by scholarships and competition earnings, though he needed money for food and other clothing he may need while he's there. Percy discovered he really enjoyed to learn languages that were not English. He wondered if it had something to do with his dyslexia. By the time he got off the plane in St. Petersburg he knew enough to find his chaperon and have a conversation with them and read some signs in the country.

Yakov yelled most of the time. Most of the crude anger was aimed at him and this blonde kid who later turned out to be his roommate. The elder coach switched between English and Russian in the first few days. Percy made it his goal to become fluent as fast a possible. It would be easier to take criticism and learn if he could understand what was being said to him. He was determined to make the best of his time there and try to prove himself to get an invitation back for next summer. He was confused as to why some of his peers were not taking advantage of the opportunity.

The angry blonde kid turned out to be his roommate. Percy had too much fin introducing himself to the Russian punk in his native language. The look on the blondes face was priceless and Percy later wished he had a camera to capture the moment.

"I thought you were American," the blonde replied in English.

Percy smirked and answered in Russian again. "I am. I wanted to learn Russian to make it easier to interact with my peers and coaches."

The boy scoffed, in English. "I can tell you're trying, but your Russian sucks."

"I could say the same about your English," Percy said.

The blonde finally cracked a smile. Holding out his hand to Percy. "Yuri Plisetsky

"Perseus Jackson," he replied taking Yuri's hand.

"I believe that this will be a magnificent friendship. But don't expect me to go easy on you, Prissy."

"Wouldn't dream of it, short stack."

In a single month, the pair became inseparable off the rink. On the ice, the pair wreaked havoc trying to outdo one another, pushing each other as far as they could go. It was paying off as well. Percy had vastly improved by the end of the month.

"Jackson!" Percy was startled as to why he was being singled out at the end of practice on the last day by Yakov. He skated over, wondering what he could have possibly done wrong.

"Yes coach?" he replied as politely as he could. "Was my free skate okay? What needed work?"

Yakov shook his head in amusement at Percy. "If only you could stay. You listen better than any of my skaters combined."

"Sir?" Percy questioned. He was genuinely lost within this conversation. There was a pretty lady standing next to Yakov, who was smiling brightly.

"This is Claudia Bordeaux. She is from Paris, but moved to New York a few years ago. I talked with her and your mother. Claudia wished to become your new coach. A strict but really good coach. It was the closest thing I could convince your mother of. Ms. Jackson would not let you move here to be trained by me."

"New coach?" Percy asked.

Claudia grinned. "Of course, darling. Sally is so kind, and we have had a wonderful time discussing you. I believe that Yakov would be a phenomenal coach for you, but your mother loves you too much to let you move here at the age of twelve. Yakov believed me to be the best substitute until the time you decide to move here with your mother's permission."

Percy gawked. Yakov seemed to hate him through the entire camp. There hadn't been thirty minutes that went by in the time he'd been there Yakov hadn't been screaming at him. About two weeks ago, he'd stopped yelling at him in English hoping that Percy would understand.

"Don't look so surprised, boy. You are the only one who hasn't cracked yet, and still has a bright outlook on things. It annoys me to death, but Yura's anger is way worse than your outlook on life. Plus you are the only one who listens to me," Yakov grumbled.

"Thank you, sir," Percy said, beaming.

Yakov waved him off. "I expect to see you here next summer. When I do, I also expect you to call me Yakov. None of this sir stuff."

* * *

"Yakov wanted you to stay?" Yuri laughed in disbelief. "Yeah right, Percy."

"He practically offered me a future spot. If it weren't for my mom, I'd be moving in with Victor or Georgi at this moment. I'll be back next summer. We'll be roommates again then."

"Why would I want to room with you again, Jackson? You are unbearable."

"You love me and you know it, Yura," Percy said pulling the slightly younger boy into a tight hug, the blonde wasted no time returning it.

"You better not forget to text me, and call me, every day. Even if you are utterly unbearable, you are the only good conversation and competition I have," Yuri replied.

"I'll miss you too, and I will as often as my mom lets me."

"I better be the only one you contact, then."

"You have no faith in me, do you, Yuri?" Yuri responded by throwing a pillow in Percy's face.

* * *

Percy's roommate at Yancy Academy confused him to no end. The kid clung to him like his life depended on it. Don't get him wrong, Grover was a cool kid, but he wanted to follow Percy everywhere, and that wasn't really an option. Training after school with his coach were closed sessions. Claudia had kicked Grover out four times after Percy had pleaded to her to send him away, in French so Grover didn't suspect anything from him. Grover had always been extremely reluctant, but eventually stopped following Percy to the ice rink every day.

It was becoming a bit clearer that Grover was in cohorts with their Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner. Latin was a disappointment to Percy. He had fully expected to be learning the language. Yuri made fun of him for being obsessed with languages. Percy almost hung up on him for that snarky comment.

A few weeks before the competition season began, the sixth grade Phys Ed teacher decided to take the class on a field trip to the rink that Percy trained at. Initially Percy had been excited. He couldn't remember the last time he had skated to just skate. He had practice after anyways, and he figured it would be a good warm up.

He had his hair pulled back and his junior national's jacket on. He had a regional competition coming up on him quickly, and he was a contender for the Junior Grand Prix Final this year. He pulled on his custom figure skates and laced them with practiced ease. Mr. Brunner, and Ms. Taylor the gym teacher went around helping other students get on their rental skates. Percy shrugged and got up and made his way to the ice.

"Mr. Brunner! Ms. McTaylor! Percy's going out on the ice!" Nancy Bobofit screeched as she waited for her turn to get her skates laced.

Ms. McTaylor turned. "Percy? Do you need assistance?"

"No, ma'am," he responded.

"I was going to give a quick rundown of the basics for all of you. Will you please wait? I don't want you to get hurt."

He adjusted his gloves and his team USA jacket. He wanted desperately to shoot off a snarky comment, but he bit his tongue. "I think I will be fine. This is not my first time skating." Understatement of the year.

"Come sit down anyways. I will not allow anyone to get hurt on my watch, whether they think they are good or not." She had put her foot down. Percy internally groaned. He hadn't needed the basics since he was four years old. This would be torture. He put on his skate guards and glared at Nancy. It irked him that his teacher talked down to him like he was a wannabe. Percy wasn't. He was well on his way to becoming one of the best.

After the lecture about nothing fancy and being careful, they were finally allowed on the ice. The ice house had two rinks, the rink for hockey and open skate, and the rink for figure skating and lessons. Percy had yet to spend any time on this side of the rink. He wasn't very fond of it. The amount of people there may have been a big cause of it. All of his classmates were struggling and wouldn't let go of the wall. It was nice to cruise for a bit, but eventually for a soon to be professional figure skater, forward slow skating became boring. Backwards skating staved off the boredom a bit.

Apparently he had missed the portion of the lecture where skating backwards was dangerous.

"Ms. McTaylor! Percy's being reckless, and he his wearing girly skates!" Nancy yelled. He gave her a confused look. His skates weren't girly at all, but then he noticed the girl were all wearing brown rental skates, and the boys were wearing hockey skates.

"I'm not being reckless!" he immediately defended. Attempting a triple axel without supervision and permission would have been reckless.

"Jackson, off the ice! I told you no funny business," their teacher yelled.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

"I am. You disobeyed me and are not wearing proper male skates!" Ms. McTaylor shouted.

"Not wearing proper skates? Are you kidding me? These were custom made for me."

Ms. McTaylor clearly didn't buy it. "Now."

"Fine." The rink had cleared out a bit and there weren't many people other than his classmates left. On his way off he picked up enough speed and performed a single lutz. He landed it perfectly to the astonishment of his teachers and classmates. Claudia may kill him later. He angrily left the rink and slipped his skate guards on and grabbed his bag and went to wait for his coach in the other rink.

Which ended up not being a long wait. Claudia was early and found a fuming, upset Percy waiting for the Zamboni to leave the ice.

"Percy? Is everything alright?" she asked.

He shook his head, not looking up at her to hide his tears. "My teachers kicked me off the ice. They said that I was being too reckless."

"Were you being reckless?" she asked gently, but firmly. Percy knew better than to le to her.

"No. I was skating backwards. My teacher thought it was too dangerous and that I had not enough experience to be trying dangerous tricks. Like that is dangerous," he spat. "I did a single lutz after I was sent away to prove a point. Landed it perfectly just to shut them up."

Under normal circumstances, she would be upset. Instead, she gave him a hug. Claudia did not have the heart to yell at him for not waiting for her. He had been through this type of bull crap situations more times in his life than he should have had to.

"I'll talk to the teacher and the school. They all know that you are training for this, and should not be reprimanding you for being great at something." She wiped the tears from his eyes. "Go get warmed up, and do your stretches. We'll start with your free skate."

"Oui, Madame," he replied, and began his routine to take his mind off of the day he had already had.

Claudia didn't understand why he had been punished for being good at something. Sally got calls from the school all the time about Percy's behavior. Once she interrogated them, it usually was started by another kid who was written off as an angel. Both of the women were upset because the school refused to let him take a language because Percy had dyslexia. Percy struggled in English and in school, but the kid had an affinity for languages. At his own request, Claudia only ever spoke to him in French, and in the few months they had been working together, he had become almost fluent, and had been reading in the language as much as speaking it. He was close to being fluent in Russian thanks to Yuri Plisetsky's constant contact with him. The school was losing a wonderful student, and they didn't even realize it.

Claudia kept to coaching him, and waited for the chaperone to notice that he was gone.

Percy had gone through his free skate a few times, and was working on his step sequences for almost half an hour before his teacher came frantically looking for him.

Ms. McTaylor had caught a glance of Percy on the other rink and hurried over to the closed practice.

"Jackson! You aren't allowed to be on there! You are in so much trouble!" the teacher yelled. Claudia skated over to the wall and stepped off the ice and made her way over to the woman. Percy had frozen for a second before he saw Claudia taking control of the situation.

"May I help you?" Claudia intervene the loud woman before she could escalate further. The teacher wasn't expecting the French lady to talk to her. "This is a closed practice. If there is nothing that you need, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"I should be apologizing then. I am sorry that my student is interrupting your practice. I will take him off your hands immediately."

Claudia smiled a bit evilly. "If you mean Percy, then I must say that you are the one interrupting my practice."

"As if. I'll just grab Mr. Jackson and we will be on our way. I am sorry for interrupting your day."

"You misunderstand me, Ms. McTaylor, correct?" The teacher nodded. "Percy is my student and skater. I remember emailing you, and the school that he will be joining your trip, but he will be staying after for his scheduled practice time like he does most days after school. I allowed him to go on the trip so that he could spend more time around his peers. It was never stated that you could come and drag him out of his practice because you feel that he has no worth in life.

"I must have missed you email," McTaylor brushed off. "He is under my jurisdiction. I will not allow him to practice dangerous stunts. Especially because I know he cannot perform those kinds of reckless things."

Claudia threw her hands up in frustration. "This is where he is supposed to be-"

"Jackson isn't worth your time or cause. He will only disappoint you."

Percy heard his teacher say this and saw his wonderful coach go frigid. "Madame, Percy is my pupil and skater, I do not know what impression that he has given you, and I do not care. He is training for international and professional leagues and cannot afford to be beaten down by your blatant disregard for the importance of his practices." Claudia took great joy in watching the color in the other women's face drain. "Now, this is a closed practice. Please leave."

McTaylor too great joy in making the rest of Percy's school year a living hell. Claudia had been very happy when the school asked that Percy not return for the fall semester. Both Claudia and Sally had been very close to suing the school. The next year Percy would be homeschooled and would spend more time than before at the rink training. Percy was ecstatic and didn't stop thanking the pair for months after they had kept their promise.

* * *

Percy's mom was missing. Greek Gods were real and his father was one of them. Monsters wanted to kill him, and he struggled to process any of the information being thrown at him.

Percy snuck out of the Hermes cabin the first night that he was conscious with his contraband cell phone and cried at the hearth. He wanted to go home, he wanted to skate, he wanted Claudia and his mother to hug him, but he was stuck at this strange camp with people expecting him to be some sort of chosen one. Outside of skating and languages that were not English he was nothing special. Percy was just another kid whose life was turned upside down in a matter of seconds, and everyone expected him to okay with it.

He stared at his mother's picture on his phone for as long would be able to keep his eyes open. It would be lying if he said he didn't scream when his phone began to ring. He was too worked up to even read the name on the screen. He figured it out once the shouting came from the other line.

"Yura?" he asked hoarsely. The Russian stopped yelling the second he heard the pain in his best friend's voice.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

It all came spilling out. Whatever he was supposed to be keeping a secret went straight to Yuri. Under normal circumstances, (read Victor, Georgi, and Mila) Yuri would think they were trying to pull one over on him. But this was Percy, and he was crying. Percy never cried, and he never went off the grid for more than a day or two. It was hard to call bullshit on Percy.

Percy, who was a demigod, and needed him. The boy who was practically being held prisoner at this camp his birth father wanted him to go to.

"What am I supposed to do, Yura?"

"I don't know. I want to come beat the shit out of these people if I could. Grandfather would never allow it, and Yakov might kill me. Have you called Claudia?"

"I can't get ahold of her." Yuri had no clue what to do at this point. There were no other figures he could think of to get him out of this predicament.

"If my mom is dead-"

"Don't think like that, Jackson."

"Do you think Lilia will take me in still? I know she saw potential in me, and hated the fact Yakov let me go."

"Percy. Don't think she is gone yet."

"I don't, but she vanished before my eyes," he yelled, probably too loudly. He heard a door shut somewhere.

"But moving to Russia? Percy, we have to wait this one out. She might come back, you really do not know yet. Give it a few weeks."

"Fine, Yuratchka. Then you will come and be my knight in shining figure skates?" Percy sniffed.

"You sound like Victor, Jackson," Yuri said, rolling his eyes. Percy laughed. Even in Percy's grief he was still a goofball.

"There is someone coming," Percy rushed, and hung up the phone on Yuri. He froze under the hearth, and hoped he would not be noticed.

"Are you there, Percy?" Luke asked, and came around and sat next to him. Percy looked away to avoid eye contact. Percy wondered how long Luke had been listening in on his conversation before he realized they hadn't been talking in English. "You know that you are not supposed to have a cell phone right?"

"It's a beacon for monsters, I know. My best friend, however has decided letters take to long to reach me."

"They don't take that long to get places anymore. He can wait a few days. Phones are not safe," Luke reprimanded.

"Yura lives in St. Petersburg," Percy began.

"A few states away," Luke says. "Let's get you back to bed."

"In Russia."

Luke looked confused. He had heard Percy speaking, but did not catch anything he had said. He was not sure if it wasn't because he was not sure what the younger boy had been saying.

"Russia? How do you even know people on the other side of the world?"

"Not important. He is clingy as hell, but won't admit it. He calls me all the time."

"Let's get you to bed. I will not be responsible for you getting yourself hurt."

Percy was later surprised at that moment of sincerity. Luke tried to kill him, and Percy regretted ever mentioning Yuri to Luke. Thank the gods Yuri lived on the other side of the planet.

That summer, Percy gladly flew to St. Petersburg, and wished that he never had to go back to New York where the Greek gods were real.

* * *

"Thalia, are you staying here?" Percy asked, making his cousin jump on the last day of camp.

"Where else would I go? My mom is dead. I have no family," She sneered. "Why do you even care?"

Percy looked a bit hurt, but got over it.

"We have a spare room in our apartment. If you need a place to stay, you could gladly stay with us."

"Nice try, fish brain. Tease me with having a home," Thalia groaned.

"I'm not joking, Thals. It gets lonely with just mom and me, especially because I am homeschooled. It would be nice to have another person around," he shrugged. "I'm at practice a lot and mom does work, but the offer is still there if you want it."

"Is your mom okay with this?"

Percy grinned.

"It was her idea, actually. She always wanted a daughter, and you want a home. We thought you may be happier with us than at camp."

"Okay."

She learned quickly that Percy is much smarter than he acts. He knows four languages, three fluently, and that Percy loved to read as long as it was not in English. Plus he could in circles around her when it came to foreign cultures.

"It is not funny, Thalia," he whined to her the first time he came home in his ballet clothes.

"It's hilarious."

It was only worse when she learned of his ice skating. Even after she found out he was in a junior professional league, Thalia found it hysterical.

Once Percy warmed up to her, all he could talk to her about was Yuri, the mysterious best friend from Russia. Her brother was head over heels in love with the best friend, and he didn't even know it himself.

Thalia fell in love with Sally Jackson. When Percy was out of town in August she spent most of her time with her foster mother. Never in her life had she met someone so kind. It took two weeks for Sally to ask Thalia to stay for good. For as much as Percy drove her nuts, it would be a nice change for her.

Thalia's smile was the brightest it had ever been. She was getting a mother and a brother that would be there for her, unlike the one that had abandoned her and let her younger brother die before she left.

* * *

"I'll apologize in advance for my brother," Thalia said to Lady Artemis not long after Annabeth vanished. "He had no clue how to act around girls."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, smacking his sister on the arm.

"It's true, don't deny it," Thalia shot back.

"Not fair."

Lady Artemis peered at both of them. "He is still a man, I don't want him around."

Nico and Bianca had left a while ago. One of the lieutenants had shown them to a tent and was giving them the explanation of what was going on.

Thalia snorted. "He won't make a move on any of your girls, m'lady. He's gay."

"I am not gay!" Percy said indignantly.

"Yes, you are. Think about it, Jackson," she growled.

"I'll be watching you, Jackson," Artemis glared.

He didn't hear the goddess, he was too busy gaping at his sister.

* * *

Annabeth was visiting after camp in the months after the Battle of the Labyrinth. She showed up a few days before Percy was leaving for a competition in France. She looked a bit overwhelmed at the Percy who seemed to be very behind in his class work.

"You do know it is Saturday, right Percy? Let's go do something."

"Aren't you the one who usually wants people to do their homework?"

"It is Saturday, we can go and do something," Annabeth said, shaking his shoulders. "Thalia said something about a cool ice rink there was around here. I think it would be fun to go check it out."

Of course Thalia told her that. His adoptive sister had been bugging him for months to tell Annabeth the truth. This was her way of telling him to get your ass into gear and tell her you are an internationally recognized figure skater. And oh, you are gay and in love with your best friend, and have been since you were eleven.

He snapped closed his English book and followed Annabeth out the door. Maybe he forgot his skates on purpose. Maybe Claudia would scream at him later. Oh well. Annabeth would not be finding out today, or ever. She made fun of him for his English reading skills and his klutziness anyways. Sure, he sucked at English, but he made up for it in his other language skills, and avoided reading in English because he was more literate in Russian and French, and Percy was not a klutz, he just moved differently on his feet than he did on the ice. He was not giving her another reason to tease him.

Rental skates sucked, he decided as he glared at the brown yucky skates that were broken in in all the wrong places.

"They are not that bad, Percy," Annabeth reprimanded.

Yes, they are, he thought, but you wouldn't know that because you have never skated before. Nor have you paid more money than most people's rent for skates either.

He nearly tumbled because of the bad quality.

"Wow, Percy, haven't you ever skated before?" He did not acknowledge her as he smoothly glided out on the ice.

Annabeth tumbled a lot. Percy giggled every time, and she glared in response every time as well.

"How are you not falling?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged. "I enjoy skating." Understatement of the year, but he wasn't a show off around camp kids. Annabeth was a good friend of his, but she wasn't Yuri and she wasn't Thalia. Annabeth would not understand as they do. She struggled to get up and fell again on the unforgiving ice. Percy offered his hand to help her up. She shoved his hand away and pulled herself up.

"Do you want me to teach me how to skate?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes." It turned out to be some of the most fun he had ever had with Annabeth. She smiled through her harsh looks and lightened up as the afternoon passed.

They stumbled off the ice laughing only to come face to face with Thalia. The girl looked a bit worried.

"Hey, seaweed brain. I brought you something, and a warning," Thalia sang and tossed him a duffel bag.

"Thanks. Why are you here?" he asked.

"You have practice, and Claudia is distracted for at least three minutes. I'd get rid of those rental skates quickly if I were you. You've got a competition and if you don't want an ass-kicking for putting your feet in harm's way, I would be quick about it."

"Claudia's here?" he croaked. Percy turned pale, and tore his skates off as quickly as he humanly could before dashing into the locker room, sliding in his socks as he went.

"Is Percy afraid of Claudia?" Annabeth asked the laughing Thalia.

The blue eyed girl shook her head. "He respects her immensely, and is a tiny bit scared of her."

Annabeth scoffed. "No surprise Percy's scared of a girl."

"Woman," Thalia corrected. "And it is only because he is truly dedicated to his coach and his sport. Now that my annoying brother is unavailable for the day, you and I need some warranted best friend time."

"But Percy and I-" Annabeth started, and Thalia's heart broke for Annabeth a bit. The girl had no fighting chance with her brother. He was already in love, and that boy was head over heels for Percy right back.

"Skates off, shoes on, we are going shopping for weapons."

* * *

"Thalia, where did Percy go?" Annabeth asked the next week when she was visiting again. Thalia was getting the impression that her friend was lonely.

"He is in France. He'll be back in a few days," Thalia said. "No matter the outcome, he will be unbearable."

"Isn't he normally obnoxious?"

"Well, yeah, but he won't speak English at all for at least a week," she groaned.

"I didn't know that Percy spoke two languages," Annabeth said. "He struggles to to read so much."

Thalia roller her eyes. "Have you ever seen his room? My brother won't stop reading and learning, Annabeth

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Percy?" Annabeth replied. Thalia dragged her into his room in response and plopped her in the middle of it.

It was a small room. Bed, desk, closet and dresser with a few pieces of clothes scattered across it. There were posters up of people named Victor Nikiforov, Chris Giacometti and Yuuri Katsuki. But his room was not what she had expected. Every wall had floor to ceiling bookshelves and every one was overflowing with books.

"Percy is a bigger bookworm than you, Annabeth. These all have been read, possibly more than once. Take your pick."

Annabeth shrugged and took one off the shelf. She began flipping through it, and realized she could not read it, and it was not because of her dyslexia.

"Thal's, this isn't in English." Thalia peered over her shoulder.

"Nope. That's German. You got lucky that it is in our alphabet."

"Are you sure that this isn't Sally's room?"

"Sally is hopeless with languages," Thalia laughed. "I'm no better."

"Seaweed Brain is trilingual?"

"No." Annabeth literally sighed in relief with the knowledge that Percy only know one language. "He is a polyglot."

"What?" Annabeth screeched.

"I don't even know even know anymore. He's fluent in French and Russian, speaking and reading. He is almost fluent in Japanese, Italian and German. I think he's been studying Thai, but I don't remember."

"I was going to tell you why he's in France, but I think I broke you enough for one day," Thalia said watching Annabeth gape like a fish.

* * *

"I thought you were staying for the New Year?" Will said. Clarisse, Thalia, Will, Stoll's, Annabeth and Percy were all sitting around the fire a couple of days before the New Year.

"Percy's leaving. I'm staying," Thalia said.

"I've got a competition in a week or so and my best friend is coming in from out of town," he said just a tad bit dreamily.

"Ugh, this is why I am staying here. You get strange when he is around," Thalia groaned.

"No, I do not!"

"Oh yes, you do. And I never understand a word you say to each other."

"It isn't my fault that Yuri's English sucks," Percy shrugged, and placed the entire blame on Thalia.

"It is your fault that the two of you only speak in Russian anytime he is around."

"Not true."

"You don't even realize you do it, Jackson," Thalia exclaimed.

He gave her a funny look, and walked away anyways, and he couldn't wait to see the only person who truly knew him in the world. He felt like he was floating on air.

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know," Thalia told Percy as he walked her to Goode High School that she went to, and where their step-father Paul worked at.

"I know, but I'm curious. This is the only day in the next two weeks Claudia isn't planning on working me into the ground in between designated study time," Percy shrugged. "Besides, Paul said I could sit in on a few of his classes, and maybe see a few of yours."

"I'm not sure why you think this is fun. School sucks, and you are lucky that you don't have to go to it."

"I have not been to an actual school since I was twelve. I want some high school experience."

"You track record with school points to otherwise. It's stupid. There is no point for you to be doing this," Thalia said.

"But I want to!" he whined.

Thalia ended up being right. Percy had chosen that day to wear some of his dance clothes as he had ballet after Thalia was done with school. He ended up being very lucky that his older sister was there to save his ass, otherwise he would have been in a lot more pain than a smack upside the head.


	2. Chapter 2

The call Yakov received from his favorite protégé would forever haunt him.

"Jackson, you do know that it is the middle of the night!"

"Yes, but I needed to talk to you," Percy said, his voice had been shaking. "Is your offer still on the table?"

"Of course. When haven't I kept my promises?" Yakov spat. "Does your mother approve?" It was a long shot to ask. He doubted Sally Jackson would allow her precious boy to move to St. Petersburg.

"She is angry I'm not leaving today," he said softly, the quiver never left his words the entire conversation. "But I can't leave yet. If I survive the next few weeks, I will be there."

"Percy, if you survive? What the hell is going on?" Yakov growled. He was wide awake and fearful for his student.

"My father is sending me to battle. I'm expecting to die. If I do, I'm thanking you for all that you have done for me. If I live, I am begging asylum, Yakov."

"Boy, you tell me this instant-"

"I hope to see you in a few weeks. If mom calls you with bad news, tell Yura I love him."

"Jackson! Don't you dare hang up this phone!" But the call had been disconnected. "Damn it, why can't I have a normal student?"

* * *

Yakov had gotten no sleep that night. Victor had taken off a week ago, chasing after his latest heartthrob. Geogi's girlfriend had dumped him and he was acting psychotic, and Yuri was brooding. Because of the unstable protégés, he couldn't go and drag Percy's ass here himself. Not with the way they were currently acting. Yakov called Sally later that day, and getting two words out of her was difficult. She was inconsolable.

In his frenzy trying to figure out Percy's current state of health, Yuri slipped off to Japan. Which, then there was the task of explaining to his grandfather where his precious grandchild was.

Yakov prayed he would see Jackson again. If he did, he could kill him for making Yakov think he was dying. It would not be fun dealing with the fallout if Percy died. Yuri was already a landmine waiting to be slightly nudged on the best of days. Percy dies, Yuri would become a nuclear warhead, and quite possibly catatonic. Yakov wasn't sure when he allowed the pair to become so codependent on each other. He go no rest for a week. His student's safety was more important than scores for skating. It was not an easy task of keeping them safe when they were all spread out across the world in different states of chaos.

At the end of the week, he thought the worst of everything. When the caller ID said Sally Jackson, his heart dropped. He hoped it was not a phone call saying that his student had been killed.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously. He fully expected to hear Ms. Jackson's voice.

"Hey, Yakov. I'll be in St. Petersburg before the day is out. I wanted to let you know before I showed up on your doorstep."

The relief of hearing Percy's voice washed over him.

"Jackson," he grunted. "Why the hell are you calling from your mother's phone? You scared the life out of me."

"Mine got crushed by a hellhound." Yakov could practically hear the shrug. "I'm getting a new one once I am in Russia."

"Good. I'll be there when you land. Be prepared for a world of hurt. Whatever you have been up to, I know it hasn't been skating. Whatever shape you are in is not acceptable.

"I will have you know that I am in great shape!" Percy exclaimed indignantly.

"Doing what? Sword fighting?" a snarky comment came from a distance on the other line.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face!" Percy yelled. "Thanks, Yakov. I'll see you soon." And he ended the call.

"Sword fighting? I will never understand that boy."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Percy recently?" Connor asked about a day after the final battle. There was murmur of no's, with the exception of Thalia, who gave a short laugh.

"Yes, I dropped him off at JFK last night," she said surprised.

Annabeth had noticed that he was not there, but she had assumed he got back when Thalia had gotten back from dinner with their mother the night before. She had believed that Percy returned with her.

"JFK? You mean the airport?" she asked.

"Where else is there a location called JFK?"

"Why did you bring him to the airport?" Grover asked. He was clearly fearful for his friend. "He shouldn't fly."

"Stop worrying. Sally marched right up up to Dad yesterday and practically beat him into submission, had Hades remove the Achilles' curse from him and then we dropped him at the airport."

"So, Sally and Percy are going on vacation?" Connor concluded. "I thought she adopted you?"

"Sally is at home with Paul, and I am heading back there soon." Thalia made this the feeble attempt to divert attention from her brother.

"Then Thalia please elaborate on why Percy, who is afraid of flying, was at the airport," Annabeth demanded.

"Now I'm curious as well," Travis said as he walked up from the Big House with Katie.

"He's moving to Eastern Europe-" The outrage that followed was expected. They were all screaming.

"He's abandoning us?" Was the comment that stood out the boldest to Thalia.

"He is not abandoning us. He is pursuing an opportunity presented to him. Percy has a life outside of us. Lilia and Yakov are old camp coaches that offered Percy as spot as a permanent student. Sally tried to send him in June, but he refused to leave us to fend for ourselves. Not one of you have the right to say he abandoned us."

Most of the questions and abrasive objections were silenced. Halia got up, and went to her cabin. She planned on getting well deserved rest. Maybe she should have stayed at home with Paul and Sally.

"I'm not done with you yet, Thalia," Annabeth said. She'd followed her friend into Zeus's cabin, and locked the door.

"What are you doing, Annabeth?"

"Where is Percy really? If he wanted time with his mom, all you had to do was say so."

Thalia internally groaned. She grabbed Annabeth's face and stared her in the eyes. It was the only way, hopefully for Annabeth to get it through her thick skull. It was sometimes difficult to believe Annabeth was the child of Athena when she was being bullheaded.

"Annabeth, I really need you to hear me. Percy moved to St. Petersburg, Russia. He accepted a position in a specialized educational program that had been offered to him when he was ten years old."

"He moved?" The hurt was clear.

"Percy never wanted to be apart of anything that this lifestyle offered."

"So he left? Why? What about me?"

"In the distant future of his life, camp and sadly you were never really in it outside of an old friend or a distant memory. He said he would call you and me when he landed. It's not what you wanted to hear, I know. I'm sorry."

"What did I do wrong?" Annabeth sobbed into Thalia's shoulder.

"Nothing, Annabeth. Percy is more than what he shows at camp. He's had one type of future planned out for him since he was about eight or nine, and he could become one of the best if he works at it. And he has, and this will only take him further. It is hard for him to give everything up, but he hasn't done any of it with the intention of hurting you or anyone else."

"But I love him, I'm in love with him," Annabeth whispered. "Didn't he know that?"

"He loves you, always has, but he always saw you as his best friend or a sister. It never crossed his mind to see you in that way."

Annabeth cried herself to sleep that night in her best friends arms. She woke up the next morning with an even worse understanding of the enigma that was Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Look who finally decided to show up," Yakov growled. Yuri was in no mood to deal with his coach. He did what Victor wanted him to, but his rinkmate refused to return to Russia with him. So he was stuck here, and the stupid old man was trying to flirt with Katsudon. "You are in for a lot of work. If I'm not wrong, I believe that Percy is about ready to kill you."

Yuri sent a look at Yakov from the bench where he was lacing up his skates. "That bastard has been ignoring me for two weeks. I'm pissed at him. He has got no reason to be mad at me."

"It isn't like I didn't try to call you, Yura. My phone broke, and Mom wouldn't lend me hers so replace it. When I tried to call you, you sent ym call to voicemail."

Yuri froze. It was not a voice that he had expected to hear. He turned slowly to see Percy leaning on the wall of the rink, grinning maniacally at him.

"I would have liked to tell you sooner I had taken Yakov up on his offer, but it seemed like you were too distracted to listen."

Yuri fainted, surprising them all. Anger and shock was not a great combo for him, clearly. Percy and Yakov watched him hit the ground. Percy couldn't move fast enough because he was wearing his skates, and Yakov couldn't be bothered at the moment. Yuri had taken off without telling him for Japan, and was still playing the victim card. Some karma wouldn't be a bad thing for him.

"I really did not expect that," Percy defended.

"Like hell, you didn't, Jackson," Yakov grumbled. Percy smiled, and tried to revive the unconscious Yuri. It may be a private rink, but that did not mean it was clean.

"Up we get, Yura. I doubt Yakov will let you get out of training today."

* * *

"I am not asking you to come back. Wait, I am ordering you not to come back," Thalia commanded over the phone.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Percy sighed.

"Would you have been okay if I had left you in the dark?"

"No," he conceded.

"Stay and train, Percy. I promise I will keep you informed. I am nearly convinced she just ran off, but I don't know for sure. If you let this affect you life at all, skating and otherwise, I will come and end you myself."

"But, Thals-"

"No buts, Jackson. You have worked too hard in these last few months for it to be okay for you to up and decide to leave it all behind. Especially for something as stupid as camp." Thalia took a moment. "I know this worries you, and it should. Please, don't let this hinder anything you do. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason that you did not achieve your life long goals."

"Okay. Please keep in touch. I would not forgive myself if you died and I was here unable to do anything about it."

Percy told Yuri that night, and his nightmares cause Yuri to stay the night with him. Early in the season, Yuri and Mila realized Percy's nightmare were violent, and before Yuri had returned, Mila had been the one restraining him in his sleep. Percy flailed and clawed at everything, if they didn't keep him restrained, he would end up severely hurting himself. Yuri assured Percy, making him remember that it wasn't his fault Annabeth disappeared. It was not longer his responsibility to make sure the camp was safe.

He took Yuri's words to heart. Percy took the junior league by storm, winning golds at many competitions. Yakov refused to let him stay in the juniors for another season. The press began to call Percy Jackson the Siren, as his performances and his skates were so enthralling, it was as if he were a siren calling to his audience. It seemed to fit him, after all, he was the child of Poseidon.

* * *

Thalia called him the day Annabeth was found, then the day after the giants were defeated, and then she demanded for Percy to come pick her up from the airport the day she landed in St. Petersburg. Somehow, Thalia managed to get into college in the city, and claimed she was done with this Olympian bullshit. Lord Zeus was paying her tuition as an apology for being such a terrible father, allowing her to be turned into a pinetree, and making her fight in two wars before she was eighteen.

It turned out Thalia really didn't want to make friends, and she hung around the rink and did her homework after classes. This was, of course, at the cost of Yakov's displeasure. Georgi fell in love with her, and by the time Percy finally asked Yuri out, Thalia has been thoroughly wooed by the boy.

Percy and his other rinkmates teased Thalia mercilessly. Asking her how many children they would have, and not to forget to invite Jason and Sally to the wedding if she wanted to live to a see a future with her soon to be husband. Thalia would glare and say something along the lines of "yeah right," and "fat chance".

Yuri and Percy finally started dating after Yuri said one of their typical dinners after practice was a date rather than dinner. It was a finally moment for everyone. No one made a move to go against it, and the two were fairly happy. No monsters, wars, or bad dreams could destroy the happiness they had found.

And when Thalia teased him about his relationship, he would smile and laugh, because it was one of the best things to have ever happened to him.

Their life finally didn't revolve around saving and caring for others. They could explore what they wanted to, and do whatever the dreamed of doing in their lives. Thalia and Percy were truly happy for the first time in years. Nothing could take it away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper McLean, for the delinquent status she possessed, was not the troubled child Camp Half Blood somewhat believed her to be. Her father had sent her to the Wilderness School for one year, away from her home in the mountains in Colorado because she had charmed-speaked a person into giving her a car. The action had been retaliation in the first place for him missing some many of her competitions. Pipers punishment was being grounded from training until the next year, and as far away from the mountains as he could managed to make sure she wouldn't sneak it in anyway.

Her grounding turned into her going to war, saving the world, and she had felt great doing it. Piper had a loving boyfriend who supported her the entire time, and fought alongside her. Jason followed her back to the mountains when Piper returned to her training. He was impressed by her first run on the half pipe when she got back after a year without training. There was a reason she had been pissed when her mother had stolen her ski jacket from her. It was her favorite to train in.

Piper's father wasn't anymore present in her competing life after her year of hiatus, but he tried to make it to more than one event a year from then on. She had come to terms with the fact he wouldn't be able to come to most, but she appreciated the effort. The X-Games were the only ones he would truly make an effort to watch. He could cheer on his baby girl even if he couldn't be there. They were televised. Piper, in turn made an effort to pay more attention to her father's work as well.

At seventeen, Piper was making her way to becoming an Olympian for women's snowboard halfpipe. She was more than proud to be representing her country. She had some friends from her team were also competing and she had friends from camp coming to support her as well. Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Jason and the Stoll's all decided they would gladly support one of their best friends even if they were flying to South Korea to do so. Hazel wanted to come, but her lack of valid identification made it impossible for her to fly or leave the country.

It is how she found herself wandering by herself getting prepared for the opening ceremonies. She quite literally ran into a black haired boy wearing the same outfit she had donned for Team USA and knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, and the boy helped Piper off the ground. "Didn't see you there."

"It's alright. I wasn't paying any attention either," the boy shrugged in a strangely accented English. "I'm Percy."

She smiled back at him. "Piper. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you. Are you headed over to our area?"

"Sure am. You want to walk over with me? I lost my teammates awhile back. They vanished trying to follow some of the Japanese snowboarders," Piper asked. Percy seemed nice, and it would be fun to get to know someone outside of her event.

"So, what's your event?" Percy asked.

"Halfpipe, snowboarding," she proudly stated. "What about you? I really can't get much of a read off of you. Your accent does not help much either."

He laughed. "Oh? Men's singles figure skating. Do I have an accent? I hadn't noticed."

"You're a figure skater? I wouldn't have pegged you for being a skater at all."

"Oh the agony, Piper! You wound me!" Percy cried, and clutched his chest, it was a mock of her statement. She giggled at his antics.

"Dork."

"I know. My sister sometimes forgets my actual name because she calls me that so often. Where are you from?"

"Oklahoma, but I have trained in Colorado during the training and competitive season since I was ten years old, and I spend summers with my Dad travelling the world."

"Nice. I grew up in New York, but I moved to Russia three years ago. My mom and my old coach pawned me off on my new coach and his motley crew of crazies. Katsuki and I are his only students who aren't bats hit crazy. It may also be a byproduct of being the only two students of his who aren't Russian. Can ethnicity be an underlying factor?"

"Not sure, Percy. I haven't met anyone from Russia before. We should hang out more while we are here."

"Why not? Do you want to join my friends and me after the ceremonies? We're going and grabbing food later."

Piper smiled. "Cool. I don't have any plans. It would be great to meet new people!" It really would for her. She needed to meet others who weren't war torn, or already knew her.

Percy had recognized Piper the second he laid eyes on her. He had grown up with other excelling winter sports athletes, and she had always been on his radar. She was a bright, sarcastic troublemaker that had caught his attention years ago. Honestly, if she had been a skater, male and blonde there would be very little separating her from his Yura.

It wasn't surprising how quickly they hit it off after the ceremonies. He dragged Piper with him to find the group of skaters he was meeting up with. It was almost terrifying how easily Piper made friends with JJ. Percy and Otabek had more fun watching the encounter rather than being a part of it. The two chatted in French most of the time, slightly ignoring Isabella, but she seemed as enthralled by the pair as Percy and Otabek. After the pair began to chat in French, the rest of the group made small talk in French if they wanted to get the attention of Piper.

About halfway through the meal, Beka finally managed to draw the conversation back to everyone.

"Yuri? Didn't you say your grandfather was coming?" Beka asked.

Yuri nodded. "He can't come to most of my competitions, but he is making an exception for the Olympics."

"My mom is the same way," Percy tagged on. "Paul is a teacher, so Mom misses most of my competitions. She will make it to worlds and national's every year."

"My Mom and my Dad are both coming to support me. Mom has actually never seen my snowboard before. I also believe this is the first time parents will be in the same place as each other since I was conceived."

"Estranged dad?" Yuri snorted. "You could be Percy's twin."

"Close," Piper smirked. "Estranged mom. She had someone drop me off on Dad's doorstep in Oklahoma before his career really took off. Mom only recently came back into my life. Dad is very supportive of it."

Yuri didn't comment again, he just kept picking at his food.

"Speaking of parents, are we going to get to meet you Dad finally, Percy?" Beka asked. "I thought you mentioned him coming here?"

"He will be. Not sure if I will get to see him, but he will be there."

"Damn, we were hoping to meet this elusive bastard," JJ said.

"I wasn't going to introduce you, Leroy," Percy said. "My father is nothing like Mom or Paul. My father never supported my skating."

It was not a secret among the skaters. It was why Percy would sometimes vanish before he was sixteen. Piper's eyes went wide.

"Really? You made it here even without your father's support?"

"Mom encouraged my skating, and my father only came into my life when I was a teenager. Not long after he tried pushing me into the military." It was a slight lie, but Piper wouldn't know the difference, neither did most of his competitors.

They all walked together back to Olympic Village after dinner. Yuri and Percy, as well as JJ and his wife, much to Yuri's displeasure, were all attending Piper's competition. Piper promised to make it to the free skate if nothing else. Percy and Yuri split off with their friends when they got back to the Village to walk Piper home. None of her teammates had gone out with them.

It was not long after that when Piper saw Percy go stiff.

"We are being followed," Percy said. Piper caught Percy slip an ornate hair clip from his long dark locks, and he clutched it like a lifeline.

"Jackson, what are you doing?" Yuri growled. Piper's eyes widened and she stared, then grasped her own dagger from its hiding place.

"Yuri, run and grab my sister," Percy hissed. "Lock the door and do not let anyone who is not me into the room."

Yuri ran, and didn't argue, however much it looked like he wanted to.

Percy spun and sliced a wide arc at the creature who attempted to ambush them. A bronze sword gleamed in his hand. Everything clicked as Percy rushed the creature with grace, and practiced instinct. How had Piper missed the connection between the mission hero and this kind boy she had made friends with?

It all fell into place when Thalia showed up, and threw herself into the midst of the battle, alongside Percy and herself with ease.

No wonder Percy's father was a dick.

"You're Percy Jackson? The Hero of the Titan War?" Piper stated.

Percy wiped monster dust off his face, and sighed. Thalia glanced between him and Piper.

"Only you would manage to make friends with another half-blood without knowing, Seaweed Brain," Thalia groaned.

"Oh, I knew, Thalia. I've known about Piper for years," Percy laughed, it was a lighthearted laugh, not one a monster would give before they would try to kill Piper.

"You have?" Piper asked incredulously. "How?"

"You are a star winter athlete, and a few years younger than me, Piper. We've been running in the same circles for years. I've known your name since you first made national rankings," Percy said.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I like being just Percy. Not Percy, the hero of Olympus. I am a figure skater, I love to learn, and languages are an absolute addiction to me," Percy said. "I do what I have to for my heritage, but I don't want to be a part of it any longer."

"Just Percy doesn't exist, dork. You hold too many medals to be ordinary," Thalia said.

* * *

Percy and JJ came to congratulate her after her finals. Piper placed seventh. It was not high enough to medal, but she was pretty damn proud of herself.

She didn't even break her promise. They had all followed her to the free skate. Piper wasn't even sure how to tell them they weren't allowed to come, and it wasn't like any of them would listen to her anyways. She was surprised they hadn't even notice Percy watching her event in the stands. The kids from camp could be oblivious when they wanted to be. But, there was also a chance they didn't recognize Percy amongst his skater friends and all their mixed nationalities. Yuri hanging off of Percy probably didn't help matters much, either.

From what Thalia had told Piper, Percy's initial introduction to the world of gods and camp culture was not smooth. He never truly trusted Camp Half-Blood, and was often withdrawn from the rest of them. Thalia had never known the true Percy Jackson until she began to live with him and his mother. He was extremely clinging, apparently. He wanted hugs and cuddles and to hold Thalia's hand or do her hair.

When Percy was with Yuri, there was no denying they were together. Percy was not shy about affection. Occasionally, people called him a Victor doppelganger, whatever that meant. Piper didn't have a clue.

Honestly, Piper had only meant to bring Jason with her. Apparently he was going anyways and was meeting Thalia. Thalia was Jason sisters, so Percy was a sibling to Jason in a way. He already knew all of this. The Stoll's had seen them walking out and followed the couple. They then texted everyone else in their group once they had arrived. Jason had already left to go meet up with his sister.

Percy was in the last heat with JJ and Otabek. Yuri was also in the final heat with another Yuuri and a man named Victor. Piper had never really been into skating, and this was all new to her.

She was in awe from the get go. She forgot sometimes how extreme people were in their own sports. Piper would get so caught up in her sport and in camp she'd often forget the dedication and the ability of others. The entire event was stunning, and Piper couldn't look away. She knew the other demigods hadn't once looked away either.

* * *

All of the skaters avoided each other as they warmed up and prepared for their skates. It was just how things were. Most of them were friends, yes, but they were also competitors. It was more out of respect for each other. They didn't want to accidently psych someone out before they touched foot on Olympic ice.

The final twelve went off differently than expected.

Victor fell multiple times. He was still smiling when he finished, thrilled to be at the Olympics, but everyone knew it was the beginning of the end of an era.

Katsuki had a perfect program. He broke Victor's record and took gold. Instead of Victor even being disappointed, he was smiling wider than ever before.

Percy had been watching all the programs before and after his. He watched as Yura over rotated twice. If Percy scored higher than Yura, he would take second place.

The only thing Yakov told him before he took to the ice not to disappoint him. Percy would not disappoint him. He was determined to make Yakov proud.

So he put everything into his performance. His heart and his soul and all his elated emotions. Percy was happy, and he was wearing it as a badge of honor. Nothing could take the feeling he had away from him in that moment. The score didn't matter, it was putting his all into the performance that mattered.

When Percy saw his scores, he cried. He'd broken all his personal records, and Yakov had told him he'd never had been prouder of Percy then at that moment.

Then Yuri slapped him for stealing the silver away from him.

"That was mine, you bastard!" Yuri yelled.

Percy rolled his eyes and gave him a sweet kiss when they were away from the press's prying eyes.

It is said that the people who won silvers were always the least happy. Percy could not feel further from upset. He finally beat his Yura, and proved to himself and to the entire world he was one of the best skaters out there. Silver proved that. No one could take this away from him.

* * *

Annabeth had frozen in shock as the names were read for the second to last heat. She didn't think she was believing her ears. She watched all the competitors as they went, and she glanced every so often at Piper who cheered on all of her fellow Olympians.

Annabeth wondered if she knew the skater who shared the name with her friend whom had vanished a few years ago. She had gotten so lost in her head she stopped watching the skaters. Annabeth had convinced herself it was a same name different person situation, and had found peace with it. Well, if she ignored the nagging that reminded her of Percy's grace on the ice when they had gone skating together a few years ago. But there was no way, there couldn't be.

"Holy shit!" Connor gasped.

"What is it?" Annabeth demanded. She hadn't realized the music had begun and the skater had started. Annabeth stared at the man on the ice. She whispered, "Percy."

She couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. This way why he had abandoned them? Skating?

"Did any of you know?" Annabeth demanded.

Connor and Travis both frantically shook their heads. They continued to watch in awe, their friend was one of the best. Both had come to a realization. They couldn't look away. The talent Percy possessed made them understand why he would never have wanted to come back.

"Piper, did you know?" Annabeth tried.

"He's my age, and he is an Olympian," Piper answered. "We are newer friends." Thalia had begged her to lie if the situation arose. Percy liked his privacy and wanted her to be innocent of knowing anything. "Is there something wrong?"

Annabeth pointed. Her Athena intelligence was not shining through then.

"I know. How about you watch, he's absolutely amazing." Piper never once took her eyes off of Percy's free skate.

Annabeth opened her eyes and saw the beauty in his performance, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy for him. Of all the reasons for Percy Jackson to vanish off the face of the earth, this was the last reason she could have even thought of. It was hard to fathom this being why he left.

Percy took second place. He was slapped in the face by some blonde punk, but Percy smiled anyways, laughed really. Annabeth had half a mind to slap the punk right back. Said blonde kid took third, and it infuriated Annabeth.

"Ignore Plisetsky, Annabeth. He's always rude and Percy was smacked because he unexpectedly beat Yuri," Piper said. "Honestly, he's a harmless kitten on the inside."

"How does Percy know him?" Travis asked.

"From what I understand, all three that made the podium train under the same coach," Piper said. "I hung out with a lot of skaters from all over the world a few days ago. Much of what I know could be wrong."

Piper smiled to herself, and Annabeth could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth. She didn't push Piper. Annabeth had an investigation of her own to conduct. Starting with Thalia. One phone call wouldn't hurt. Well, then she saw her apparent best friend near the podium next to their long lost hero.

Annabeth had never felt such an anger in her life. How could these secrets have been kept from her, from all of them? It confused her to no end, and she couldn't even place when Percy may have even had the time to train for his level of sport in between the Titan War and the rest of the monsters coming after her. She watched Thalia and waited for her to leave Percy's side, and raced after her when she finally left.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled, halting the other woman in her tracks.

Thalia stopped, and slowly moved to face Annabeth, and muttered obscenities to herself.

"Annabeth? What on earth are you doing in Pyeonchang?" Thalia asked.

"Don't you play dumb with me, Thalia Grace. How long has this been going on?"

Thalia gave a short laugh. "Since he was five or four? Wait, do you mean skating or the whole Russian boyfriend thing?"

"Boyfriend?" Annabeth shrieked. Percy couldn't be seeing someone. Much less a guy. He wasn't gay! Was he?

"Okay, Annabeth, let's head back to the village. We will talk about this outside of the public eye." Thalia glanced around at all the people beginning to stare. She couldn't afford to make a scene, especially here. "It's too public, and we will be in deep shit if we make a scene."

"I don't give a shit, Thalia!"

Thalia moved quickly, and slapped her hand over Annabeth's mouth, effectively preventing her from speaking any further.

"Listen. Here, Seaweed Brain is a public figure. If you make a scene, we all pay for it. If haven't noticed, he just won silver in a worldwide event. It would hurt more people than just Percy and me." Thalia removed her hand. "Please, Annabeth."

"I'm not happy about this."

"I promise, I will explain everything. Meet me in the village this afternoon, and I'll tell you as much as I can."

"Okay." Then Thalia was gone before Annabeth could open her mouth to say anything more.

* * *

Thalia and a man with a dark aura about him walked down the square about a quarter after four later that afternoon. They were late, but Annabeth was too caught up in her own misery to have even noticed the time. She saw them walk up, but didn't even give them a chance to greet her.

"Start from the beginning."

"Percy is a pretty in pink ballerina who's been dancing since he was eighteen months old. He discovered skating when he was about four years old and fell in love with the sport and has since dedicated his life to it. Percy began competing in regional and international competitions since he was ten years old."

"How the hell did he hide this?" Annabeth asked. "Why did he?"

"Sally went missing and Percy was thrust into a hero's spotlight, Annabeth. He was suddenly put on a pedestal and expected to save others. I can almost guarantee no one other than the Aphrodite cabin would have even begun to understand him. Percy had dedicated his entire life to his art until that point, and camp was the complete opposite to what his life had been life before."

"We wouldn't have cared!" Annabeth defended. She was quick to the point, and Thalia wondered if she even was listening to Percy's life story.

"Really?" The dark haired man scoffed in his thick Russian accent. "I've known Jackson for a long time. He's never quite the same after summer camp every year."

"Georgi," Thalia snapped. The man had the gall to look guilty.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's go to my room. Annabeth, Percy wants to talk to you."

"Really? Strange, seeing as Percy hasn't even given me any indication that he is even alive in the last two years!"

"Gods, what are you so dramatic?" Thalia hissed. "Stop being angry about Percy actually being mortal. He's not just some sacrifice for the gods and camp to play with. You seem to have forgotten that!"

Annabeth felt tears streaming down her face. Thalia's words were hitting close to home that was for sure. Annabeth never saw Percy as a pawn or a sacrifice. She felt like he abandoned her, and she wanted Percy back for her own selfish reasons.

"I love him! I love him, and that is the reason I am so angry about all this!" Annabeth screamed.

They all went silent. Annabeth looked back to Thalia and found her eyes were not focused on Annabeth, but to someone behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Annabeth?" Percy asked. Annabeth jumped. She hadn't noticed him walk up behind her.

Percy's hand was firmly locked together with the same angry, blonde skater. Said blondie looked like he was going to murder Annabeth. Percy could only look at her with an agony she hadn't expected.

"Percy."

"Maybe we could have talked about this, and talked things out years ago," Percy said. His words were shaky. They were gentler than she had ever heard in his voice in all the summers they had spent together. There was a light accent to them as well. Both things were not something she would have ever imagined on him. Percy was usually battle hardened, and light hearted. Gentle was not something she was used to.

"Why did you never tell me?" Annabeth shouted.

"How would you have reacted, Annabeth? To learn that I was a figure skater? To find out I was gay? Would you have even understood there being more to me than just a warrior?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sat down, and looked sullen.

"You never even loved me, did you?"

"At one point you were one of my best friends. I thought you could come to me for anything."

"Yeah, and you are one to talk?" Annabeth shot back.

"It is different! I saw how everyone treated the Aphrodite cabin and anyone who didn't fit the norm at camp. I struggled enough to find friends after I was claimed as a child of one of the Big Three!"

"You weren't that alienated," Annabeth said. Percy squeezed Yuri's hand tighter, and Thalia looked like she was about to kill Annabeth.

"Maybe it was because I was trying to fit in."

There was silence amongst the five of them.

"Why did we let it come to this?" Percy asked. "I want to be your friend. Not anything else. I'm not ready to lose your friendship."

"You seemed ready to lose it ten minutes ago."

"I didn't want to be the savior or even a part of another damn war!" There was the admission Percy was hoping he never had to say aloud to anyone from camp. "I'm not cut out for war, Annabeth. I wanted nothing to do with it ever again."

"And you were under the impression that I did?" Annabeth exclaimed, as if she were offended.

"Yes, Annabeth, you did," Thalia answered. Annabeth was a warrior at heart and it was ingrained into her godly DNA. Percy remembered her after her first year of camp. She'd managed to show up at his science group's dodgeball tournament at some weird school for troubled kids. She was being chased by a leviathan, and Annabeth managed to rope him into killing them. They ended up blowing up the gym. Annabeth sought out danger at any turn. She would jump into battle whenever she could and brought anyone around down with her. Often times she would blame it on Percy.

Percy only went to camp because his father made him. Poseidon wanted him to know his roots, and because of this, he was sent into war. It went against everything in Percy's heart and in his soul. Annabeth had been raised at camp. She grew up being told she would die young. Annabeth had spent her life preparing to fight in the Titan war, and became vicious in the Giant war. She'd been eager for it once it began. For as blind as Percy could be, even he could see Annabeth was addicted to war.

"Yes, Annabeth, you never once regretted going into battle," Percy answered. "You've never thought about there being anything more to your life than war."

Annabeth choked back a sob.

"You're wrong."

"Then why aren't you, the brilliant child of Athena, pursuing a career, or a college education, or even a future? Why are you standing here, at age nineteen, still living as a camp counselor?"

She couldn't answer, how could she respond?

"Don't you see, Annabeth? You need to move on in life," Thalia took over. "You need to do something. Join the military, or go to school. You can't stay stagnate forever. Your life is wait for you to be passionate about something."

"And you've found yours, Percy?" Annabeth asked. She ignored the fact that Thalia had just told her all these things. Had Percy continued, she would have been hearing the same things.

"Pft, seriously? He just achieved on of his ultimate goals," Yuri answered. "He just beat me in competition."

"My goals aren't beating you, Yura. One was medaling in the Olympics, though."

"Really?" Yuri asked.

"Dear gods, Yuri. Don't let your oversized ego float away your head," Thalia groaned. "Besides, both of you just got your asses thoroughly kicked by Katsuki not five hours ago."

Georgi snorted at his rinkmates.

"You did as well," Yuri snapped. Georgi stopped laughing and he glared at the pair.

"Annabeth, it's time for you to move on," Percy said.

"But to what?"

"I guess you get to figure it out."

"How about you join us for drinks tonight," Thalia offered. "They have a banquet to go to. Maybe we'll help you get some ideas."

Maybe she would. Maybe it was time to move on with her life.

* * *

Poseidon sauntered up to his son's doorstep a few weeks after Percy's success at the Olympics. He rang the bell and waited patiently for his son to answer. There was quite a bit of crashing, and some shouting in a mix of English and Russian. The door swung open. The boy his son was fond of was standing on the other side, and the boy's hand was bleeding for some reason.

"What do you want?" He bit out.

In all his years, Poseidon had never been speechless. Why was this boy rude to a god? He was almost positive the kid knew who he was, as well.

"Are you coming in, or not? Percy! Your father is here!"

Percy poked his head into the front room.

"Oh, hello father! What are you doing here?" Percy asked, he moved into the room and hung off of Yuri.

"Um, I hadn't congratulated you on your accomplishments. An Olympic medal is a big deal."

Percy forced a smile. "Thank you. I didn't know you thought that way about my skating."

Poseidon felt the guilt crept into his mind. He never truly saw Percy's passion for figure skating as important until he had seen his son win at the Winter Olympics. He knew it probably had been wrong of him to try and push Percy away from what he loved, but he didn't know how to even apologize for his actions.

"I do. I should have paid more attention to your career, and not pushed you so hard when you wanted to leave camp for good."

"I accept your apology. Are you staying for dinner? Mom and Thalia are both here, one more wouldn't hurt," Percy shrugged.

Yuri groaned, and shoved Percy off of him.

"Great! Why won't you just invite the old man and the pig, while you're at it?" Yuri yelled, and vanished back into the kitchen.

"Oh, and Yakov is joining us, as well. Mom hasn't seen him in a while and they are close friends," Percy called back.

"Why not invite the entire club to supper? We already have half of them coming anyhow!"

Poseidon blink at the pair, and was utterly confused. This was a relationship? Huh.

"You have an interesting partner," Poseidon commented.

"Ah, he loves me anyways," Percy said, and closed the door behind his father. "Mom, Father is here for supper! I need to go make sure Yura doesn't burn down the kitchen."

Percy headed out of the room and motioned for his father to follow him. Sally was sitting at the table, reading a book. She put it down when she saw him.

"Poseidon, what an unexpected surprise," she said. Sally got up and gave him a quick hug. "It has been way too long."

"I agree, we should have stayed in contact as Percy got older."

Percy awkwardly stood in between them. "Um do you two want to catch up in the living room?"

Sally took the hint and brought her ex out of her son's kitchen so the pair could catch up.

"Your father is staying for dinner?" Yuri exclaimed. "What in the world were you thinking? You are letting him stay after all the shit he has put you through?"

"He came to apologize, or something of the sort," Percy defended. "He can stay for supper at the least."

Yuri looked like he was going to explode. "Sometimes I cannot believe you. Annabeth and those camp friends of yours accuse you of abandoning them, yet you let them back in, and you help Annabeth put her life back together. Now you are letting your bastard father stay for supper?"

"I'm going to give him a second chance, whether he deserves it or not, Yura," Percy said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "We all deserve second chances and a life to make something of ourselves."

"You are saying this, but I don't understand."

"I never hated my father, but I was never fond of how he left my mother and me behind. I never needed him, and I have a wonderful stepfather whom I adore. It doesn't mean I should cut my father out of my life entirely. I'm not that sort of person."

"Sadly."

"Shut up, Yura. It is just one evening. We are all going to have a good time together. It's Mom's first night in St. Petersburg and we are going to celebrate out victory at the Olympics before the rest of our season starts. We have the rest of our lives to be spiteful or to love others."

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I'm right. I am smarter than you, and I am the better skater," Percy quipped.

"You are not!" Yuri exclaimed and hit him on the shoulder. Percy laughed and kissed Yuri.

He may not be fond of his father, but family was family. Percy loved his life, and he couldn't wait for the rest of it to happen. There was so much he wanted to do with his life.

He hear the door open again, and others enter the room.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! Where's the food?" Thalia called.

There was nothing more he cared about in his life at that moment then all the people there. Percy was so grateful to have his family there with him, and to have all the support from most the people there. He couldn't care about what his father once had thought about his passion, he just cared the man was there supporting him now. Percy was content with his life and could wait to spend the rest of it with his family, and skating, doing what he loved, and enjoying every second of it.

* * *

Hi! At this moment, this is the end of the story! Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think, your reviews mean the world to me!


End file.
